I LOVE YOU !
by Narutomyhubby
Summary: Naruto is in highschool and he is bestfriends with the lovely couple, Sakura & Sasuke. He is in love with THIS girl which you will know who it is when you read this. :P This is my first fanfiction. Sorry for all the mistakes I made. Please review o Arigatou Minna ! The ratings might change in later chapters !
1. Chapter 1

Yo Guys! I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am on my way to school now. This backpack is annoying me to death; when I walk, it makes this silly noise and everyone laughs. But I like this backpack because it is soooo cool and has the picture of my hero, Goku. hehehehehe, yes people, I like mangas. The smell of Ichiraku's Ramen is killing me..aahhhh it makes my mouth water. GULP! No time for ramen now ! I got Kakashi-sensei on first period and if I am late, a World War III will occur. My dream is to become a doctor..a lawyer..an engineer..a singer... NAAA I will just decide that later. I have all sorts of thoughts when I am alone.. even pervy thoughts which I inherited from Jiraiya-sensei. My hair is gonna look funny today because of this stupid wind. It will be really good to see girls wearing short skirts.. their sexy panties *drooling*

**"Oi Naruto, why are you standing there and drooling, you baka ?" **

There comes Sakura, the hotheaded and big-mouthed girl. Would you believe me if I said I used to have a crush on her ? Well, it is a long story. I don't have time to say it since she is already strangling me.

**"Oi Are you even listening to me ? If you are late, you will get yourself punished by Kakashi-sensei. And guess what ? I am gonna ask Sasuke on a date. hehehe :)" (Sakura)**

**"Well done, you tsundere !" (Me)**

**"I am not tsundere, you big baka. At least I am not like someone who haven't got the courage to talk to the person he likes." (Sakura)**

**"Oh will you shut that big mouth of yours ? It will cause an air pollution. BUHAHAHAHA" (Me)**

**"Hahaha funny ! ***sarcastic*** OMG ! SOMEONE IS BLUSHING !" (Sakura)**

**"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" (Me)**

**"I know you are, you super mega baka. And don't put your SMELLY hand around my shoulder." (Sakura)**

**"I AM NOT SMELLY! " (Me)**

**"I was joking, you moron." (Sakura)**

**"Whatever" (Me)**

This girl is not as bad as she seems. She was my first love and she is one of my best friends. She is kind to everyone except to her close friends and she makes you laugh when you are upset. Sakura never shows her sad face to other people; she despises it. She is madly in love with Sasuke. I used to hate Sasuke because he was acting all cool and that. But once you get to know him, he is actually a kind person who doesn't like to stand out.

And about the girl who Sakura was talking about...WELL it is a top-secret that I haven't told anyone else other than my two best friends; Sakura & Sasuke. *panic* We arrived at school; it is huge. My school is equal to hell. I hate all the subjects; I am not particularly good at anything. I can see Sasuke coming from the school building and girls screaming at the same time. The way the Sakura's face turn red with rage ... even my soul will come out from my body (means it is scary)

**"Hey Naruto & Sakura, how you guys doing ?" (Sasuke)**

**"Hi, Sasuke, I am doi- (Me)**

**"DON'T "HI" ME SASUKE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO LOOK UGLY WHEN YOU COME TO SCHOOL?" (Sakura)**

**"Sakura-chan, Calm do- (Me)**

**"OI NARUTO, DO YOU WANT ONE MORE SLAP ? SASUKE, ANSWER ME!" (Sakura)**

**"WOAH Sakura! What do you mean by to "look ugly"? How am I supposed to do that? Oi, Naruto, don't you think... OI NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING ? ARE YOU NOT GONNA SAVE ME FROM THIS ? OI ?" (Sasuke)**

Hahaha I love seeing them arguing. It shows how much they love each other. They sure are a lovely couple. YIKES! When did I start using words like "lovely" ? Whatever ! YOLO, RIGHT ? Even though Sasuke and Sakura are in a relationship, they always find time for me. On the day they started going out, they said "Naruto, you were our best friend. And we will always be best friends. 5EVER !" AAAHHHH why my eyes are sweating ? It looks like today is a REALLY hot day that even my eyes are sweating. I helped Sasuke and Sakura to get together and now they are helping me to get together with HI...OOPS ! I ALMOST SAID IT! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IT IS A TOP SECRET ! I will tell you when the time comes.**  
**

**"Hey Naruto-kun, did you do the homework that Kakashi-sensei gave us yesterday?" (Rock Lee)**

**"Oh hey Lee and ... WAIT! WHAT ? WHAT HOMEWORK? WE DIDN'T GET ANY?" (Me)**

**"We did. The homework was to research about a famous writer. Kakashi- sensei said that if you don't do your homework, you will have to stay back at school for 1 hour after school" (Rock Lee)**

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ? I DIDN'T HEAR IT." (Me)**

**" Tough Luck ! See yaa Naruto !" (Rock Lee)**

**"Oi Lee, HELP ME! OI ?" (Me) **

AAAHHH WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW?. OH well, A miracle will definitely happen.. I hope. What the hell I was doing yesterday in Kakashi Sensei's class?

**FLASHBACK ~**

**"Today, we'll be looking at one of the poems of Shakespeare." (Kakashi-Sensei)**

**"MEHHHHHH !" (Everyone)**

**"Everyone, I am interested in Shakespeare. But there are some pervy.. *cough* So Let's get back to the work." (Kakashi-Sensei)**

**"This is SO boring. Don't you think so, Naru..." (Rock Lee)**

**"THAT'S DAMN SEXY, BABE. KISS ME NOW...*puckers lips* (Me)**

**"Oi, Naruto, *teehee* Wake up! We are in class! (Rock Lee)**

**"*yawn* What's up, babe?" (Me)**

**"Oi Naruto, come to your senses." (Rock Lee)**

**"WHAT HONEY? Oh... It's Lee... Hi Lee. Where am I? " (Me)**

**"We are in class, you moron. Be quiet and listen to him." (Rock Lee)**

**" Thanks Dude for waking me up. And what is Kakashi-sensei reading?" (Me)**

**"One of the Shakespeare's poems" (Rock Lee)**

**"OH MAN ! I HATE HIM! HIS WRITINGS ARE SO COMPLICATED.. IT'S TOO MUCH FOR MY BRAIN" (Me)**

**"You don't have one. Sooo ? *giggle*" (Rock Lee)**

**" *glare* (Me)**

After 10 minutes

**"Oi Naruto, who were you calling 'babe' in your dreams? Was it Hin-" (Rock Lee)**

***Me covering his mouth* "Don't say it loudly, you moron?" (Me)**

**"Hahahaha" (Rock Lee)**

**"Stop Laughing.. Have you read the latest chapter of DragonballZ ?****" (Me)**

**"I haven't. Have you?" (Rock Lee)**

**"I am gonna read it now. Want to read?" (Me)**

**"Are you mad? Do you wanna get told off?" (Rock Lee)**

**"I DON'T CARE!"(Me)**

**END OF FLASHBACK ~**

I should've listened to him. That's why people say that you should listen to other people. OMG! What should I do now ? Am I gonna get told off by Kakashi- sensei infront of the girl that I like ? **  
**

_**[ Ermmm... please review If I should continue the story ... ]**_


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang for the first period.. and at the same time, I heard my brain shattering into pieces because of all those tensions. I whispered to myself "All is well. All is well." I slowly walked to the Kakashi-sensei's class and on the way, I saw HER. I could feel the heat rising up from my skin making me feel all hot. I turned away pretending to be looking for the way to the classroom. Suddenly, I heard a sweet voice...

**"Erm... Naru..Naruto-kun, it's... that way." ("My" girl)**

It was HER. The girl who I like. She spoke to me. SHE REALLY SPOKE TO ME! I could see my soul coming out from my body and jumping up and down, laughing.

**"Tha..Thank.." (Me)**

She ran away before I could even finish. She was pretty cute from the back as well. The way her hair swung to left and right was so beautiful. Her butterfly-patterned socks fitted her so perfectly. I stood there until she disappeared from my sight. When I entered the classroom, I noticed that the class is so noisy and someone else is sitting on my seat. Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder and said:

**"YOU WON TWO LOTTERIES, BAKA!" (Sasuke)**

**"what ?" (Me)**

**"Kakashi-sensei is not in today & we have a new.." (Sasuke)**

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ? REALLY ? I KNEW IT THAT A MIRACLE WILL HAPPEN... hehe" (Me)**

**"Wait! I am not done yet!.. Look carefully at the board !" (Sasuke)**

**"Huh ? Okay... Oh man, we got a new seating plan... I don't know why we have new seating plans every term .. It is bullsh*t." (Me)**

**"Oi, are you blind or something? I said Look CAREFULLY " (Sasuke)**

**"What? I got it... a new seating plan, right? And I am sitting next to ...Hinata. So what ? ...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT I AM...SIT..SITTING NE..NEXT TO HINATA-CHAN? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT ? " (Me)**

**"Good luck bakayaro!" (Sasuke)**

Aaaah what should I do now? Oh I forgot. Now you guys might have figured out who I like. Yeah, you're right. It is Hinata. My girl. What should I do now? I am sitting next to..Hin... Hinata-chan for the who..whole term. Can't you guys hear my heart beat? *doki doki doki doki doki* It's going really fast, right? I guess this is how people are when they are in love. *blush*

**"Hi everyone. I am the one who is going to cover Kakashi-sensei's lesson for you today. Everyone get back to your seats!" (Iruka-sensei)**

**"Oh it is Iruka-sensei! He is not that strict. We can talk much as we want. Right, Shikamaru?" (Choji)**

**"Yeah Yeah" (Shikamaru)**

**"Hahaha he is lazy as usual." (Kiba)**

**" I am not "LAZY", okay? I am saving up my energy." (Shikamaru)**

**"HAHAHAHAHAH" (Everyone)**

I am sitting next to Hinata. Can you believe it? My heart might explode if I continue sitting next to her. What if my stomach growls during the class? That would be soooooo embarassing. I looked at her hands while I was trying to raise my head up. Her hands were so small and pretty.. I wanted to hold her hands.. but naaaaaaaaaaaa. Aaaahhh I should say something. Otherwise she will think I am a coward and shy. There are many things that I want to ask her, but my voice won't come out. What should I do?

**"Nar..Naruto-kun... are you..okay?" (Hinata)**

Huh? Did Hinata-chan just talked to me? I raised my head up finally and looked at her cute face. Her eyes were twinkling, like stars on the sky. I opened my mouth to say something..but my voice didn't come out. I kept trying.. but it didn't work. My heart started to ache when I thought Hinata-chan will hate me from now on..I am such a coward.. I can't do anything..I turned my face away in embarrassment. Then, I suddenly saw a hand placing a small note on the top of my book. I looked at her in amazement, but she looked away. When I took the paper note, I could see my hands shaking. I closed my eyes and prayed to God for 1 sec before I opened it because I didn't want to see anything like "I don't like you" or "go and sit somewhere else". Actually, on the paper, she wrote, "if you don't like me sitting next to you, I will move." I was happy for some reason.. but then I thought "does she think that I hate her now?" I looked at her. I could see tears running down from her eyes. I was amazed for a moment. Why did she cry? Did I make her cry? What actually happened ? I should talk to her. Even if my throat explodes, I will talk to her.

**"Hin..Hin...Hina..Hinata-chan, I like you." (Me)**

AAAHHHH WHAT DID I JUST SAY? DID I LOSE MY MIND? AAAHHH WHAT TO DO? Hinata looked at me in surprise and wiped her tears off. She smiled and said:

**"I..am happy now. I tho...thought you didn't..li..like me." (Hinata)**

Phew! She took it in a different way. I am saved. We talked a lot after that. We laughed together. Smiled together. It was fun. I told this to Sakura and Sasuke and they made fun of me.

**"Well done, bakayaro" (Sasuke)**

**"Well done, baka" (Sakura)**

**"You should go and ask her out on tomorrow. Ain't I right, Saku.." (Sasuke)**

***slap* "How can you be a moron? Don't listen to him, Naruto. Just do what your heart says. WE ARE ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU" (Sakura)**

**"You didn't have to slap me" (Sasuke)**

**"Wanna another slap?" (Sakura)**

I looked at these lovely couples as they walked home, arguing. I want to have a relationship like this with Hinata, one day. Her smiling face was in my head for the whole day that I couldn't even concentrate on my homeworks when I got home. I LOVE HER! I AM NOT GONNA RUN AWAY ANYMORE. SHE IS MY GIRL. I laid on my bed, thinking about her, practicing how to talk to her and I fell asleep before I knew it.

On next day, I woke up as usual. But I was so happy for some reason. I practiced how to talk to her on my way to school. When I got to school, I looked for her. But I didn't find her. I was little disappointed, then Sasuke and Sakura came.

**"Naruto, there is fireworks on this friday. Do you wanna come?" (Sakura)**

**"Tell Hinata to come along as well." (Sasuke)**

**"Oi, Naruto.. say something. Why are you so gloomy?" (Sakura)**

**"Someone is in L.O.V.E" (Sasuke)**

**"Hahahaha" (Sakura)**

**"Oh shut up guys" (Me)**

I walked away. I was so angry for some reason. I wanted to see Hinata and talk to her. Where is she? The bell rang and when I was walking to the class, Sasuke and Sakura joined me.

**"Sorry Naruto" (Sakura)**

**"Sorry, Baka" (Sasuke)**

**"Why you guys are apologizing?" (Me)**

**"For making you angry?" (Sakura)**

**"I wasn't angry." (Me)**

**"Didn't I tell you that he wasn't angry?" (Sasuke)**

**"Oh shut up, Sasuke! So Naruto, don't forget about fireworks" (Sakura)**

Fireworks! I want to go and see fireworks with Hinata. I wonder if she knows about it? Should I ask her or not? I walked into the classroom, looking for her. There she is, sitting on her seat reading book.

**"Hi Naruto-kun"(Hinata)**

**"Hi.. Hinata-chan" (Me)**

**"Have you done your homework?" (Hinata)**

**"What homework?" (Me)**

**"To do research on a poem." (Hinata)**

**"Oh, shit. I completely forgot about it." (Me)**

Well, I was thinking about her last night that I couldn't even concentrate on my fav game.

**"Erm... if you... don't mind, you can co..copy mine." (Hinata)**

**"Are..yo..you sure?" (Me)**

She nodded while smiling.

**"Thanks a billion, Hinata-chan." (Me)**

I was so happy. Because of Hinata-chan, I didn't get any punishments. During the class, I was drawing her picture on my book without her seeing it.

**"Naruto and Hinata, Could you guys please go and ask the librarian whether they have the books of Shakespeare or not? (Kakashi- sensei)**

When we walked out of the class to go to library, I saw Sasuke giving me the thumbs up. My heart started to beat faster. I am alone with her. What should I do?

**"Hinata-chan...do you..li...like anyone?" (Me)**

**... (Hinata)**

**"Hinata-chan?" (Me)**

**... (Hinata)**

She didn't say anything. Did I make her upset? Did I ask her something that I shouldn't have ? Does she like someone else ? Did she figure out that I love her ? Is she trying not to make me sad? I looked at her, then continued walking.

**"Ermm.. Naru..Naruto-kun,..." (Hinata)**

**"Are you okay, Hinata-chan? Your face is RED!" (Me)**

**"I..lik..like.." (Hinata)**

**"Hmm.. you..li..like..someone else, right? Don't..worry..It's no..not like I love you ..." (Me)**

Tears fell down from my eyes before I knew it. I wiped it off and decided to tell her my feelings. I don't care if she likes someone else. I have to tell how I feel about her. Otherwise... I will regret it for my whole life...I guess today will be the end of my one-sided love...I wiped off my tears and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her to me. AND I SAW... A CRYING FACE... Hinata-chan is crying... she REALLY is crying...her face is red..tears are keeping falling down from her small eyes... what should I do now ?

**"Hinata-chan... why you are crying ? (Me)**

**... (Hinata)**

**"Hinata-chan, ANSWER ME ?" (Me)**

**... (Hinata)**

She cried more. I couldn't stand her crying. So I pulled her closer to my body and held her face. She looked at me in surprise and she suddenly stopped crying. I wiped her tears off, brought my face closer to her face and said :

**"I LOVE YOU, HINATA" (Me)**

She started crying again and began to slap on my chest. And she said:

**"ME TOO BAKA" (Hinata)**

I was shocked for a moment. I smiled and said:

**"HINATA, I LOVE YOU" (Me)**

And I kissed her.


End file.
